logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digifiend
Archives: 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 Page deletion request Hi. I saw that you deleted Nine Guide as there was no unique logo for the channel and the fact that Wikipedia uses the standard Nine Network logo. I believe that this reasoning also applies to Ten Guide and Seven Guide as there were no unique logos for these simple video EPG channels (this can be proven for Seven Guide with this YouTube video) as they used the same logos as their main channels (Wikipedia also uses the logos for the main channel). These articles are also orphans (no other article links to them), stubs with little information, and were created only very recently with not a great amount of information added since their creation. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 11:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for deleting those pages. Could you also please delete Nine Network HD as these logos are the same ones used for Nine HD. The Nine Network also did not simulcast its main channel in HD between 2010 and 2015 (as implied on the page in question). These article in question is also an orphan and a stub with little information. Thanks again. NickM98 (talk) 02:40, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::That was in fact a duplicated page, someone made the Nine HD page when Nine Network HD already existed. I've copied the content of Nine HD to Nine Network HD, then deleted the newer Nine HD page, and moved the older Nine Network HD page to the correct Nine HD name. Thanks! :::Thanks again. I never realised the circumstances surrounding the pages, but thanks for correcting it! NickM98 (talk) 06:46, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Protect your user profile Due to the recent cases of vandals vandalising your userpage, I suggest you lock your userpage for the time being, to prevent future vandalism. Gokyr586 (talk) 09:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) : Looks like AxG already did so - and rightly so, as it wasn't just vandalised, it was moved! Wikia should really make it impossible for user pages to be moved (there's no reason to unless you change your username, in which case Wikia moves the user pages automatically). Thanks anyway. :::I wish they could like the user CSS and JS profiles where they're protected from editing by other users other than the logged in account.--Muzzarino 23:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) User block request His name is JedidiahCasian. The reason of why am i doing this request is because he keeps putting false information at the Nickelodeon (Spain) page, saying that it is defunct, and saying that Cartoon Network (Spain) is still on air, even though it went defunct in 2013. Thanks. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:11, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Banned for one month. Next time use Logopedia:User Reports. Hey I'm back I'm back to destroy your account Ijofofklr8291010 (talk) 23:07, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, that's not gonna happend. You are a vandal and his page has been protected.--Muzzarino 23:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Too right. Ijof, since you just admitted to being a sockpuppet and threatened an admin, you just earned an infinite block. Have a nice day... About AlexandraIsAFanOfTheLogos What is he a sockpuppet of? :Edit this page and start typing [[User:Alexandra - at least half a dozen account names pop up, all the same person. About JedidiahCasian I don't think one month is fair, specially due to the fact of being a sockpuppet of Casian111. On my opinion (and the most correct option), his block should be infinite. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 12:23, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Dj152 (talk) 21:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Excusme mr Admin,can i have permission to edit completley the Adobe Fireworks and the Adobe Dreamwaver articles?Dj152 (talk) 21:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Please help revert a bad page move Aaron's the best has taken it upon himself to, without any discussion, move the page ABC Kids (Australia) to two locations: ABC for Kids (ABC/Australia) and ABC Kids (ABC2/Australia). This page move is not only unnecessary as both articles cover the exact same topic, but is now immensely confusing based on the article naming, and the fact that there are now two articles for a single topic. He has also added false information to ABC Kids (ABC2/Australia). I attempted to revert the move, but for some reason I am unable to. I ask, please revert the original page move that he made (move to ABC for Kids (ABC/Australia)) so that the original state of the page can be restored. I have already contacted him to try and understand why he moved the page in the first place. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 06:32, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Update: The page Fly TV has also been moved to ABC Kids (Australia)/Fly TV. Could this move also be reverted? Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 06:42, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Both page moves reverted and vandal blocked for two weeks. Thanks. Topicons and userboxes We haven't heard about userboxes, as well as topicons. Robert, Skyler, you and will create them. Dan Miller (talk) 17:42, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Yet another sockpuppet I've found another obvious sockpuppet of Jack Rich/Pinnochiorich. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pinocchiofan95 Santademon (talk) 23:49, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Page move request Could you please move the article 9NBN back to NBN Television and 9NBN HD back to NBN HD? Despite the on-air branding change, the name of the station has not changed (as shown on its official website, Facebook page, Twitter page and other official media. The new on-air branding was only introduced as the station is slowly being integrated into mainstream Nine Network branding. NickM98 (talk) 06:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Requests for oversight I created the requests for oversight page. Can you add the first request for oversight? Dan Miller (talk) 16:06, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Ruby and Sapphire logo removed You removed the logo from the logos of 03 page since that logo only represents the anime. I didn't realize that it's different than the games. MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 16:42, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :No, I removed it because it was wrong. The real one has THE SERIES on it, you can grab it from Bulbapedia. /Other Pages Hi Digifiend I was wondering what the recommendation on /other pages is because I made a edit to the Eleven page (my edit) and Aaron's the best has split this into 3 pages Eleven , Eleven/Other & Eleven/Closing credit. To me this seems pointless having 3 pages for the one brand but before I went back and put it all on the one page I would like to know what the wiki's view on this is and how it should be organised. Thanks -Jarhead37 Message Wall The Middle Wiki 14:01, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :The closing credit page definitely shouldn't exist. It only has one image. No need for a subpage for so little content. Logopedia translation Hey Digi, I was wondering if you or Logopedia itself can welcome me to translate the wiki into diff. languages like Spanish?? Thanks and respond ASAP! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 21:20, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Editing Guidelines need expanding and updating Hi Digifiend I would like to ask about the editing guidelines for Logopedia. The guidelines don't cover any specifics. For example normal pages have no guidelines on the formating of gallerys thier location and content and wither or not Videos are to be put into gallerys or standalone. Other pages for Brands arn't mentioned either this has as we know let to alot of confustion like the issue we had with Eleven last week. Thise things needs to be inplemented into the guidelines as users like me get confused and start going off what we see elsewhere and what we think is right. The guidelines need to be expanded so we can all go there to see what to do rather than assuming based on other pages. The guidelines also need to cover other things on the wiki like Navboxes, Theme pages, catogory pages, Catagory Names & more. There should be a discussion page set up for this so uses can have thier say on what should be common practice for eding here and then the ideas get voted on and then implemented into the Guidelines. Thanks please take this into consideration as it is becoming a issue with editors not knowing what to do and sometimes getting banned for it. -Jarhead37 Message Wall The Middle Wiki 11:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Request for immediate deletion and Block User Request Page: Element Animation/Other Created by: User:Johnasmanzanill Reason for immediate deletion: Copyright Infringement against ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation,some logos are fake. Reason for block user: Insisting that his page is true and existing even though it is not. Please take immediate action. Thanks! Luis.oberio (talk) 02:38, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Page move request Hi. Could you please move the article 9HDNBN back to NBN HD. Despite the on-air branding change, the official name of the station has not changed. The channel was originally known as "NBN HD" and is now known simply as "Nine HD" (has been noted on the main Nine HD article) as shown on their official website and on-air promotional material 1 and 2 (only the on-air branding contains "NBN" in the title). Aaron's the best has acted in this manner before, moving pages without any discussion or legitimate grounds to do so and was for this action. After the page name has been reverted, could it and NBN Television be protected against any page moves please? Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 03:23, April 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Could you also rename a file that I just uploaded from File:NBNHD.png to File:NBN HD 2008.png as I accidentally uploaded it under the wrong name. Thanks again. NickM98 (talk) 03:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :The filename won't matter. It's a NBN HD logo so the current filename is accurate enough. The page move was taken care of by someone else. Move protection granted on both pages. This is ridiculous Last time you archived was back in 2013. BBC End Cards Hi Digifiend, I just had a thought that the BBC logo is seen at the end of programs, so I was thinking of creating an other page. It's just an idea, since we have end boards on various BBC related pages such as BBC Bristol, BBC Birmingham and BBC Productions. If you agree or disagree with my idea, inform me. Thank you. --TPercival (talk) 17:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) User block request *User: Henryagudelocastellanos *Reason: Posting less quality images and edit warring. *How long: Infinito. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:50, April 25, 2016 (UTC) We have a big problem here... Are these pages really necessary? Rollback request I've requested to be a rollbacker because of my hard work here on Logopedia with over 1000 edits. I was wondering if you could go to this request, grant me the rollback and approve the request.Muzzarino 22:44, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Any response here?--Muzzarino 03:50, June 2, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Neilman102 *'Reason': Frequently reverting good faith edits of users and administrators, removing logos, etc. *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite, since he's contributions are always undos of edits. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 15:56, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello, James. Why the heck do I see red? Oh, you are leaving Logopedia, eh? Well, I did NOT do anything wrong at all. DonDonP1 (talk) 03:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Why?!? WHY?!? Why with the red??? (And the other stuff) Quilava77 (talk) 03:59, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :The account is hacked and the site really shouldn't be like this. I've gone ahead and reported this to wikia and they'll deal with it.--Muzzarino 04:06, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, before you do leave Logopedia for good, can you please revert the page by removing profanity and reverting the color from red to white? I did NOT do or say anything wrong at all and I have an ad-blocker for my web browsers. Sorry to see you go, though. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:14, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't know why you're dooming this place, but you should make this more fun instead of being a vandal just because you're the boss of Logopedia.--Muzzarino 04:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) James, I seriously recommend changing your password if you haven't already. 21:53, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Glad you recovered your account, perhaps you should think changing your masthead back so that you don't offend people? We've noticed you've suddenly changed the theme of Alxeedo's wiki with expletives and red background and links so no-one could see what we go to in here.--Muzzarino 22:04, June 30, 2016 (UTC) About your return I'm happy that you recovered your account, but you should change your description, because it still the one made by the troll. And since possibly was Neil Carvan that hacked your account, his block should be changed to infinite. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 23:09, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, you guys knew I was back in control before I did. Yeah, I've fixed my header, changed my password, and extended Neil's block. Even if it wasn't him he has a history of arguing with admins. ::When it comes to me requesting admin status after reaching a lot of edits, can you and the others still mark my request as qualified since the ban you've put on me was done by a hacker?--Muzzarino 23:46, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I won't hold it against you. Reporting it to VSTF was the right thing to do, as it nipped it in the bud quickly. I just woke up and suddenly discovered I was blocked, I wouldn't have noticed myself for half a day. I can only apologise for the hacker's actions. I have no idea how he managed to gain access to my account. Re: Thanks You're welcome. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:35, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Page move request Hi. Could you please move the page Southern Cross Ten to Southern Cross Nine? The 2016 media shakeup has now occurred and the old page name is no longer relevant. I have already reverted a dodgy cut-and-paste page move in order to preserve the edit history of the original article, but could you please move the page properly? Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 00:49, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hackers I have no inkling on who hacked you, but then again with the amount of people on Logopedia who we've had to block it could be anyone. As far as I know my account hasn't been compromised (yet), but a password change for me wouldn't hurt. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:30, July 1, 2016 (UTC) My talk page on here." A user going by the name Chechutielve left a message on my talk page saying "I'm gonna get my revenge on you, AND YOU'LL NEVER FORGET IT, YOU DAMN CRIPPLE!", and he didn't even sign it either. I only know it was him because of the fasct that I checked the hhistory of my Talk page. What do I do? or what did I do to upset him? Thanks. Oliver Western, SPD Krypton 22:59, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :I took a look at your talk page Oliver and saw their message. That sort of conduct is inappropriate and offensive; they have been blocked for 1 week. If their block ends and this sort of behavior persists, do not be afraid to let us know again. Alxeedo TALK 09:44, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Message to all Admins Hello, I am sending this message to all admins in light of recent events. We need a central place for admins to communicate about issues relevant to the wiki, especially with the hacking that happened a few days ago. Please see this thread regarding this matter and some changes I've made in response to the aforementioned incident. If you have any suggestions, feel free to post a reply. I apologize for my recent inactivity, I will try to do better throughout the next few weeks so we can all work together to improve Logopedia. Thank you for everything you've done. Alxeedo TALK 13:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me... Hey, ummm... I've got a question for you... You know that SquadHater2002 account you blocked? I really did make that account. I've moved to that account, so would you please unblock it? P.S. I'll try to be a better user Thanks, SquadHater2002 (formerly CosmoRocks & TaiwaneseWiggles4TheWin)CosmoRocks (talk) 12:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) I never said you didn't make it, in fact, that's why the account was blocked. "Abusing multiple accounts" - in other words, sockpuppetry. Read the rules, please. can i hack you, neilman hacked you already.